


Naughty Time Repeated

by Maxbass



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Cuckolding, Drama & Romance, Futanari, Kissing, Oral Sex, Other, Rimming, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxbass/pseuds/Maxbass
Summary: Lydia and Beetlejuice are engaged but have yet to tell their parents about this and now they feel it is the time to tell them. Beetlejuice tells Lydia that he will try and convince his parents first when Marcella appears much to the man's chagrin.Characters:Marcella Highthorn (original) © MaxbassBeetlejuice © Tim Burton
Comments: 3





	Naughty Time Repeated

It has been a few years ago since Lydia Deetz called out Beetlejuice from her mirror and these two have been getting closer to one another as much as a ghost and a human could. Lydia has grown into a beautiful young Goth woman whose breasts and ass have grown quite well. The ghost male had proposed to her and she has accepted it but has not told her parents about him nor his proposal but she has to tell them some day since her parents, Charlie and Delia, have been talking to her about getting a boyfriend and eventually get married though a girlfriend would be alright to.

“We should tell them at some point Beetlejuice” Lydia tells her fiancée who looks at her with a grin on her face and nods. “You got a point there Lyds but let me get to the netherworld and try to convince my parents first since they might actually be harder to convince” Beetlejuice tells her while he shudders at the thought of seeing Gnat and Bee again but he has to do this the right way. “Call me in a month again since I have a feeling it will take that long and I am not kidding “he says while he turns into a little kid.

“Hello uncle BJ, what are you up to?” a female voice suddenly could be heard as a woman appears with fiery red hair, pale skin, ruby lips and black eye shadow which accentuated her green right eye and yellow left eye. Horns protrude from her forehead while wearing a black leather bikini, which makes her tattoos visible, black leather pants and black leather boots.

“Uncle BJ?” Lydia chuckles when she sees the annoyed expression on her fiancée’s face which was unusual for the normally happy jokester. “Oh no not her” the man says before the girl hugs him and he changes into a bug before transforming back to his usual self. “Wow who is the hottie over there, uncle BJ?” she asks and Beetlejuice asks her to stop calling him that. “You full well know what people will think when you call me that” he says before Lydia stands next to him.

“Aren’t you going to introduce your fiancée to your niece?” Lydia asks Beetlejuice who scoffs when he hears the pleased tone from the new arrival when Lydia calls herself the man’s fiancée. “She is no niece of mine and has called me that just to annoy the heck out of me but sure let me introduce you to Marcella Highthorn aka the goddess of lust and love and the home wrecker goddess” Beetlejuice says in a grant introduction and bow “that last part is because she is known to ruin any relationship when she desires one of the partners”

“Oh uncle BJ, I have not given them anything that they desired themselves” Marcella says and winks at Lydia who blushes at the gesture which does not go unnoticed to the ghost. “You better stay away from her or else…” he threatens though the goddess does not seem to be impressed by this threat when she turns towards the woman aside from him.

“What he did not tell you is that I am also a herm who has both sets of genitals as well” she grins while she gets face to face with the pale-skinned Goth girl and her ruby lips gently touches those black ones before she jumps away with a giggle before a bear-shaped Beetlejuice claws at her. “Oh my, it seems like I have touched a nerve in the almighty ghostly prankster” the goddess chuckles and winks “I’ll be seeing you later, darling” she tells Lydia before she disappears.

Beetlejuice shakes his head before turning towards the woman next to him who has a small blush on those pale cheeks “you better stay away from her, she is nothing but bad news but for now I have to go to the netherworld and speak to my family about our wedding and then it will be your turn, Lyds” he grins while several bugs crawl between his crooked teeth before he disappears.

Lydia smiles before she turns around and looks in the mirror, her fingertips gently brush over her lips where the herm kissed her when she remembers those words the goddess told her. “Never done it with a partner who does not want it huh?” she whispers to herself while she changes into her nightwear to get some sleep as she crawls into her bed and soon falls asleep.

The herm smiles at the woman changing clothes while she remains invisible “she is a beautiful woman though I fear she is barely realizing how difficult it can be to be in a relationship with a ghost the moment you want children or more intimate” she thinks while she gets down from her hiding place and walks towards the bed silently as she watches the woman slowly fall sleep.

“So lovely” Marcella whispers tenderly “she could be the end of my reputation” she thinks with a smile while she crawls gently on the bed so she does to not make too many movements while she gets underneath the bed sheets. “How accommodating” she thinks when Lydia has her legs spread wide and the herm gets her head between those legs. She pushes the girl’s panties to the side and smiles when she sees that pale pussy so close to her face before. “Mmm the main course” she whispers before her tongue start to lick over those pink lips.

Lydia starts to moan in her sleep when her body starts to feel good from the way the herm was licking her womanhood but does not know it. “Mmm yes mmm so good” she moans as she starts to squirm in her sleep, her hands move towards the herm’s head to keep her going. “Her pussy tastes so good mmm it is so wasted on uncle BJ, I doubt he even tasted it” the herm goddess purrs while licking and drinking deeply until she could feel that Lydia is about to cum. 

“Mmm wish I could stay but I need to go now and leave you like this, close on the edge” Marcella whispers sweetly before she disappears from underneath the sheets when Lydia gets up. She sweats like crazy but could feel the heat in her loins while she tries to calm her aching pussy “wow that was some wet dream” the woman whispers to herself as she tries to get back to sleep.

The next evening and for the next week, Marcella repeats this process though she has to admit to herself that she begins to desire the woman as well which has never happened before but she had a feeling this would happen from the moment she met Lydia.

Lydia’s sexual frustration starts to rise with each night when suddenly Marcella appears in front of her. She yelps in surprise from the sudden appearance but then calms down before she smiles “sorry Marcella, I have been rather on edge lately ever since uncle BJ left” she giggles and sticks her tongue out. “I guess so though it must be hard to be intimate with a ghost?” the redhead asks and Lydia looks shocked at the bluntness but then nods.

“It can be hard sometimes, not just with him being a ghost but his mind goes everywhere to prank someone” the raven-haired beauty tells the redhead “though it was fun when I was younger and made me fall for him but he tries as he seems at least focused on trying for us to get married” Marcella nods as she listens attentively before speaking “yeah I have heard this a lot from other humans who tried to date a ghost or spirit, it is just hard both physically and mentally since most of them are a slave to their own habits because of their nature”

“I guess you may have a point there but for now I still have three weeks until he returns though I could use some company aside from my parents” Lydia tells Marcella smiles and nods “then why don’t we go out tonight, go to a place you like and just have a good time together?” Lydia thinks for a second and tries to heed the warning of her fiancée but she could use the time out so she agrees to it.

“Wonderful, I will see you later then” Marcella smiles after which she disappears in front of the woman who grins while she goes through her wardrobe to pick out an outfit for her date tonight and puts it away. The rest of the day she gets sure they have access to her favorite club while Charles and Delia Deetz ask her daughter what is going on, she only explains that she will go out with a friend of hers and they only grin as they leave her be.

Later that day, the doorbell rings and Delia shouts from down the stairs “LYDIA?! Your date is here” Lydia’s heart beats like crazy when her mother had called her since she expected Marcella to appear in her room and they would teleport close to the club. “How could she just ring the doorbell the way she looks?” she wonders before she gets out of her room and walk down the stairs. The woman’s jaw drops when she sees Marcella standing there looking like a human instead of a goddess who smiles brightly at her.

“You look stunning, Lydia” Marcella compliments when she sees her date walk down the stairs looking so gorgeous and deadly at the same time. Lydia looks flustered at the compliment while in the corners she sees her parents each giving her a thumb up. She gestures them to mind their own business when she is down and walks to the door. “Let’s get going, the club will be busy shortly and we don’t want to wait in line” she tells her date before whispering to her “you look great to, didn’t know you could look human”

“I am a goddess not a ghost” Marcy tells the Goth girl with a wink “now tell me where we are going so I can take us there” Lydia nods and gives her the address, Marcella grabs her hand and before she knows it they are in an alley near the club. The line is still a short one and the two of them get in line.

Once inside the two of them have a great time together and dance the night away until the club closes. The girls come out all smiles since they had a wonderful time together and they decide to walk home as these two chat a little.

They arrive at Lydia’s home who turns around and tells her date that she had a wonderful time. Marcella tells her the same and softly kisses Lydia’s lips who returns the kisses back this time as she feels the heat in her body rise but only remembers her fiancée after a minute of kissing. The Goth girl breaks the kiss off and gently gets from the goddess’ arms “I want to but can’t” she tells the redhead who nods and steals a quick kiss before she poofs while a card falls to the ground.

Lydia bends over and picks the card to see Marcella’s name and phone number on it. “Why does a goddess have a phone?” she wonders and giggles before she goes inside “isn’t a prayer the same as a phone call?”she asks herself but slowly moves inside and drags herself up the stairs and just crashes on the bed falling asleep instantly while Marcy visits her again to add to the woman’s growing desire.

In the meantime Beetlejuice is with his parents who are giving him a hard time about marrying a human and how difficult it will be and has never worked out in the past. He tries to tell them that this will be different but they have a hard time believing him when suddenly he gets support from his always chipper younger brother Donny who helps him trying to convince Gnat and Bee Juice to let his big brother marry the human girl.

Back in the human world Marcella has been working on pleasuring Lydia in her sleep but always stopping when Lydia is about to orgasm keeping the girl on edge. The two of them have been going out on more dates and slowly Lydia starts to forget about her fiancée as they kiss and hug closely and at one time sleep in the same bed while snuggling close to one another.

It is finally the day for Beetlejuice to return but Marcella has fallen completely for Lydia and the feelings have become mutual as they lay in the bed kissing one another lewdly and passionately with their hands on the other’s breast with Lydia completely aroused giving herself over to the goddess who is happy about that. “I want you, Lydia” she coos while she starts to undress the woman “I need you, I have fallen completely in love with you” the herm whispers her heart’s desire and telling the Goth girl her true feelings which she has never had before for someone despite her reputation.

“I have fallen for you to, Marcella” Lydia responds as she undresses the goddess who is in her true shape and not her human shape. The woman gasps at the size of that shaft which already stands up to greet her. “Mmm what a lovely big cock you have” she purrs and kisses the shaft and those balls which leaves several black lipstick marks on that pale crotch before those dark lips wrap tightly around the thick divine pole and she starts lick and suck on the massive meat.

“Mmm you suck my dick so well, my love” the herm goddess moans while she lovingly pets the head of her lover who bobs her head eagerly taking more and more of that pole in her mouth until it throbs and leaks pre into the woman’s throat. “Mmmm it tastes so good mmm I want her seed in my belly so badly! Please feed me” Lydia thinks while moving her head faster and faster until she gets get fed with the treat she wanted so bad.

“So yummy” Lydia purrs when she gets of that still hard dick which shoots a few more loads on her tits and face “you sure came a lot though it seems you are ready for more” Marcella giggles before she kisses those cum-covered lips “mmm all because of you, my beloved” she whispers before they move to the mirror and she bends over on the table. The woman gasps when she feels the goddess’ hands spreads her ass cheeks and starts to lick her asshole which causes Lydia to wiggle her butt eagerly.

“So nasty but it feels so good aaah please fuck my ass” Lydia groans, she is unable to hold herself back since she needs this bad and yelps a little when she feels the herm’s hand spank her sexy big butt. “I will do as you wish” Marcella whispers softly as she pushes that pole deep into the woman’s back hole who shivers in pleasure. “Just what I needed aaah! My ass stretches so wide around your dick” the Goth woman coos and moans while Marcella starts to thrust harder and deeper.

“I want you to be mine” Marcella moans seductively “please say his name twice so he can watch but not three times” Lydia moans in pleasure as she loses her mind to the thick shaft inside her as well as the herm’s love for her as she says Beetlejuice twice in the mirror as they pick up the pace and lose themselves into their lust and love for one another.

Beetlejuice is ecstatic when he hears her call his name, especially since he has some good news, and he rushes towards the mirror in her bedroom when his jaw drops literally on the floor when he sees her with Marcella having sex together. “No Lyds, we’re supposed to get married” he cries for the first time yet he cannot stop watching while he sees the feelings the two have for one another. He weeps but cannot turn away from the scene in front of him while Marcella shoots her hot load inside Lydia’s ass and some of it on it.

“Turn around and sit on that desk, my beloved” the redhead says with a smile on her lips “I want to go inside your pussy next” The raven-haired woman smiles as she takes a seat on the table with her legs spread wide for the herm to get between to which she eagerly does. “I want you to be mine, Marcella” Lydia tells the herm who smiles as she enters that sweet honey pot and starts to thrust hard and deep into that cunt and womb “I am yours, Lydia! Mmmm from now on, I love you” Marcella moans while the desk shakes from their lovemaking when Lydia pulls Marcella’s head close as the two start to kiss deeply as they make love.

Their tongue twist and dance around one another in the other’s mouth while Marcella thrusts faster as their orgasm closes in and Beetlejuice got a front row seat while he watches his fiancée get fucked and loved in front of him but they pay him no heed. His heart broken he leaves to go back to his parents to tell them the wedding is off.

Lydia and Marcella had not noticed Beetlejuice being there, let alone that he is gone now as they make passionate love. Marcella’s meat sword throbs like crazy inside the woman’s womb as she whispers that they can have children when Lydia wishes it who moans that they will if and when they are married. The herm goddess nods as she starts thrusting harder and faster and kisses her lover deeply until they both cum hard. The goddess’ seed fills and overflows Lydia’s womb who squirts all over that crotch.

Two hours later, the two of them rest on Lydia’s bed of which the woman is covered inside and outside with the herm’s seed. “That was wonderful my love and I hope you were serious about the reason for having kids together” Marcella whispers sweetly and Lydia nods while she rests her chest on the goddess’ chest before they both fall asleep.

Six months later and Lydia and Marcella are still together and now they are dating in earnest when the goddess proposes to the human who happily accepts it. Lydia’s parents are incredibly happy for their daughter and months later they run out of the church both dressed in black and drive to their hotel in a hearse. 

Nine months later the couple rush towards a hospital since Lydia is ready to give birth to their baby and both cannot wait to become parents.

The End


End file.
